


all i do is win (win win)

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life AU, featuring fitzsimmons' daughter cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Fitz is competitive about everything, even when it's about the most ridiculous of things...





	all i do is win (win win)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio-the-force (XOLove47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Prompt: "Are you jealous?"

"Say dada, Cassie. You can do it. Da-da." 

The confused five-month-old stared at Fitz with blank blue eyes before pushing a handful of applesauce in his face. As Fitz tried to clean it off to Cassie's delighted cries, Jemma handed him a washcloth with a restrained laugh. 

"'S not fair," Fitz muttered, picking up the now-empty applesauce cup. "She said 'mama' three days ago. How hard is it to say 'dada'?"

Amused, Jemma took the washcloth back. "Fitz, are you...jealous? Of our child's first word?" Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Daisy. 

"No!" 

"Mama!" Cassie burbled. 

Fitz scowled. "...maybe."


End file.
